


Flags (#Pride Month #Pride Fic)

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, First Dates, First Kisses, First Times, M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Pride Marches, Sexual Identity, Spideypool - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, pride fic, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Happy Pride Month my Lovelies.I had a request from a darling anon on Tumble for Peter and Wade meeting at a Pride Parade, so here we go. Sticking with Andrew Garfield for Peter, Ryan Reynolds for pretty!Wade.Lots of Talk about sexualities and identity in this fic, please keep in mind that these are MY opinions, and while I would never intentionally offend anyone, I know there is a chance of that because not every one agrees with my views on sexuality/gender identity.That being said, Pride Month is all about us celebrating our own Love, each and every way we decide to live it, each and every way we decide to show it.Wave Your Flag, Babes.You are lovely and perfect just the way you are





	Flags (#Pride Month #Pride Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @not-close-to-straight  
> My blog is a safe place for everyone so If you would like to talk about this fic, or anything else or share a #pride moment with me to celebrate Pride Month, please come and talk to me! Anonymous is fine, but I would be thrilled to death if we could be mutuals!

*********************

Part One

*********************

 

Jonah Jameson-- for all his asshole posturing and shouting and dropping f bombs like he was raining them down on the innocent people below-- completely supported Pride Month.

 

Every June, he instructed his reporters to stop reporting on death and mayhem and that fucking spider and--and  this is a direct quote, mind you-

\-----“find someone carrying a rainbow flag and make them a celebrity. This is Pride Month. So let’s show how fucking proud we are of all of them. Fucking ridiculous, people having to hide who they are from the world. Who the fuck cares? Fuck haters. Go find me someone fabulous and fucking flaming to interview. I expect rainbows and glitter and drag queens.”

 

Granted, Jameson’s attitude might not have been _exactly_ politically correct, and maybe he used the wrong words to describe members of the LGBTQ community, and maybe he still came across as insensitive, but his heart was in the right place. And he might have teared up once or twice or a dozen times when he heard that two of the male reporters in the bullpen were tying the knot finally. He also might have given them two weeks paid for their honeymoon, and a giant bonus because he was so happy for them.

 

So, brushing aside the incorrect phrasing, and the insensitive but well meaning enthusiasm of the editor, the staff of the Daily Bugle just smiled and ‘yes sir’-ed and went out to follow his instructions-- edited of course because a casting call for someone ‘fabulous and fucking flaming’ might not go over as smoothly with the real world.

 

No one knew why the cantankerous editor suddenly became pro-glitter during June, but they knew him well enough not to question it.

 

So when Jameson had yelled for Peter to stop photographing that “goddamn wall crawling pain in my ass and get down to the Parade and for gods sake wear something with a unicorn on it!”, Peter had just grinned and grabbed his camera and headed down town.

 

Posting up on a corner where the parade route came close by, he started snapping pictures as fast as he could, twisting and turning to catch everything, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

 

The darling couple wearing hot pink tutus and rainbow bras holding hands and skipping down the street. The two men who looked like they could bench press a car walking arm in arm and talking quietly. Dozens of girls from one of the sororities laughing and cheering and waving little flags. The high school soccer team who had shown at in full force to support their captain, who was currently carrying his boyfriend on his shoulders.

 

The parents walking slowly, somberly, holding a framed picture of their son and his boyfriend. The mother was dressed in black with a rainbow pin on her blouse, and Peter had to put his camera down for a minute to clear the tears clogging his throat. They weren’t the only people attending Pride in remembrance, and that sort of thing was never easy.

 

It was all wonderful, though. Wonderful, and inspiring, and encouraging…. And Peter wished he was just one-tenth as brave as they were, so maybe he could stop hiding what he felt from even himself.

 

But that was easier said than done, wasn't it?

He had been struggling for ever it seemed. Since high school at the very least. Some days he felt fine and perfectly attracted to Mary Jane when she wore those too short red shorts and bent over to do laundry. Other days it was Harry he wanted to throw down on his bed and strip naked.

 

It didn't matter of course, either way. Mary Jane would never be his, and neither would Harry. Hell, at nineteen Peter hadn't been kissed by anyone, guy or girl, not unless you count Gwen kissing him once in first grade because he shared his cookies. But Peter didn't count that at all.

 

A flash of color caught his eye, and Peter pulled himself from his thoughts, swiveling around, camera already up and ready to capture whatever was going on.

 

“Whatever was going on” turned out to be a _big_ man in nothing but rainbow colored bike shorts dashing through the crowd, whooping and hollering and handing out beaded necklaces and kisses to whoever wanted one. Looking like he had bathed in baby oil, because how else could he shine like that?-- he would flex huge biceps, perfectly defined abs, and even let one of the soccer players squeeze at his butt as he laughed and shouted through the noise and took selfies with everyone.

 

The man was wearing a flag as a cape and cowl, holes cut for his eyes, the over sized flag streaming down behind him. Peter snapped a picture curiously, because his flag wasn't the usual rainbow, instead it was a hot pink, yellow and blue, as were his shockingly tight and hard to look away from bike shorts.

 

He kept taking pictures though, watching in amusement as the man handed out beads to everyone- girls, guys, older, younger, it didn't matter. Each person who got a necklace got a kiss, and as the man came across a small group of drag queens from the neighborhood burlesque, he started cheering and tossing beads all over, grabbing each of the heavily made up women (men? Peter wondered, because he wasn't quite sure how to label them??) and laying a loud, messy kiss on their lips. The Queens cheered and hollered at him, and away he went again, flinging beads into the crowd.

 

One of the strands came flying right for Peter, and by force of habit, and years of Spiderman instincts, his hand shot up to grab, wanting to laugh at the sheer amount glitter that rained down from the beads.

 

“Hey! _Yes_! I was hoping you would catch those!”

 

Before Peter could even blink, the man had jumped up onto his post and was grinning at him wildly. “Pucker up cutie pie! You touched my balls, now you have to give me a kiss!”

 

“Wait-- _what--_ touched your _what_?--I cant---” Peter didn't have time to reply or protest or anything before the man grabbed him and bent him over dramatically, to the cheers and whoops of the crowd surging past them.

 

“Pucker up.” he repeated teasingly, then dropped his head and lay a short kiss on Peter's lips.

 

Except when the stranger broke the embrace, he didn't pull away right away, didn't let Peter up at all. Instead he licked his lips and that already deep voice sounded hoarse when he said “Oh, baby boy, I'm going to need to kiss you again.”

 

So he did.

 _Longer_ this time, one big hand under Peter's head to hold him steady, the other spread low on his back keeping him from falling, fingers digging to keep him close. Peter couldn't do anything but kiss him back. Couldn't do anything but hold onto his camera for dear life, and loop an arm around broad shoulders and hold tight. Couldn't do anything but part his lips when the stranger's tongue coaxed him open, couldn't do anything but moan as he was held tighter, closer up against a solid body that made him want to melt.  

 

Finally the kiss ended and Peter could stand back up to stare into light blue eyes and a smile that was doing just _devastating_ things to his heart.

 

“Will you call me?” the man whispered, and Peter licked his lips, his breath hitching when those blue eyes dropped down to watch.

 

“I don't have your number. Or your name. Or--Or--”

 

“Oh baby boy, you are fucking adorable.” he laughed soft and low and _heat_ curled through Peter's body. “Here.” a small card was pressed into Peter's hand. “I have a lot more beads to throw and just hundreds of people to kiss, but please. _Please_ call me. I think I might have a new addiction.” Then he grinned. “It's you. You’re my new addiction in case that wasn't clear enough.”

 

Then he was gone, jumping down from the step and disappearing back into the crowd.

 

Peter stared as long as he could, until he lost sight of the oddly colored flag wrapped around the gorgeous man.

 

Jogging down the steps and slipping into a side alley, Peter took a few deep breaths and tried to wipe the grin off his face.

 

That had been….well, it had been his first kiss. And it had been from a man. And damn if he hadn't loved it.

 

He remembered the card and flipped it over.

In bright rainbow colors it read,

 

“You Have Been Kissed By Pansexual Man!

And It Must Have Been A Good One,

Because I Can't Wait to Do It Again!

Call Me!”

 

Underneath was a number in Queens and Peter grinned again and tucked it in his back pocket.

 

Was he going to call the stranger who had all but attacked him with a kiss?

 

The stranger with intense blue eyes, and big strong hands, and shoulders so broad it made Peter _weak_ , and a voice that was like gravel wrapped in velvet and so low it still made him shudder?

 

….yes he was.

 

 

***********

Part Two

***********

 

It was already the next weekend before Peter sat down on his bed and pulled out the card from “Pansexual Man.”

 

He turned it over and over in his hands, tracing the rainbow lettering, the raised numbers, tapping it against his lips as he closed his eyes and relived that _fucking kiss_ that had been keeping him up at night and had him daydreaming through classes.

 

The mysterious stranger with incredible blue eyes and a mouth that had been chapped but _perfect_ and a hard thick body that had been on display for everyone to look at and ogle and _touch_...

 

And Peter had barely got to touch.

 _Damn_ he should have touched!

 

Peter dropped back into his pillows, running a hand down his chest to his belt, hesitating. It seemed… _wrong_ to do this while thinking about a stranger at a Pride event. He didn't even know the mans name. All he had was a card.

 

 _And that fucking kiss_.

 

Peter's belt came off with a snap, flung halfway across the room and he nearly tore his jeans trying to get them off so he could spread his legs and take himself in hand.

 

_Blue eyes. Big hands. Broad shoulders. That smile. That fucking voice. The way he held him. His tongue stroking through his mouth._

 

“Dammit.” Peter sat up abruptly, pulling the blankets over his so-hard-it-hurt cock. “I am _not_ jerking off to a kiss from some stranger.”

 

He counted to ten (million) so his body would relax, then picked up the phone and dialed before he could talk himself out of it.

 

“Hello.” The deep voice on the other end made him shiver, and Peter held the phone tighter to his ear.

 

“Hi, um this is--”

 

“I bet you're talking right now and haven't realized this is a recording.” The voice continued and Peter wanted to curse in annoyance… and maybe laugh a little because who the hell did that sort of thing anymore??

 

“You've reached Pansexual Man. Leave me a message. I can't promise I'll get back to you, but I might if your voice is sexy enough, so go for it.”

 

The message beeped and Peter took a deep breath.

 

“This is… the guy you kissed last week. Um, I had a camera? On the steps. You told me I was your new addiction after we kissed.” He hesitated, not sure what else to say. “I guess… call me back. Maybe you can be my first _and_ second kiss.” He said it all in a rush and hung up as fast as he could, dropping back into the bed and groaning.

 

 _I am the worst at this_.

 

*************************

Exactly seventeen minutes into an excruciating dinner with his roommates which involved watching Mary Jane feed Harry bites of chicken and Harry licking her fingers and moaning and Peter shifting uncomfortably in his chair because he didn't know which one of them to look at--

 

\--Peter's phone rang.

 

So glad for a distraction, he didn't even look at the number just answered. “This is Peter.”

 

“Peter.” _The fucking voice_ on the other end had him nearly hyperventilating. “What a perfect name for someone with perfect lips. This is--”

 

“Hi.” Peter blurted, then wanted to smack himself. “I mean, sorry, keep talking.”

 

“--Wade.” The man finished, sounding entirely amused. “How you doing, baby boy?”

 

“Um. Good. Yeah good. Thanks for… calling me back.” Harry sent him an odd look and Peter got up and left the table for a little privacy. “I didn't expect to hear from you so soon.”

 

“Well, I wasn't lying when I said I was addiction. And let me tell you, addiction is _hell_ , honey. I waited all week for you to call me, wasn't about to wait to call you back. I'd probably start itching and checking sketchy parts of town for a glimpse of you.”

 

“Oh.” Peter bit his tongue so he wouldn't burst out laughing. “Sorry about--”

 

“Nope. Don't apologize. I would have been happy to look for you. Not in a stalker way. Maybe in a stalker way.” Wade talked _fast_ and Peter couldn't stop smiling as he listened to the nonsense. “So what's up? Wanna kiss some more?” _Wade_ sounded hilariously hopeful and Peter would have laughed if he wasn't almost choking on the butterflies in his stomach.

 

“Um. I'm not really in the habit of kissing people I don't know so--” he started awkwardly and Wade interrupted quickly.

 

“Right. Of course. No one just kisses strangers. Who does that?” He chuckled and the sound made Peter warm. “I totally do that. Would do it again. Anyway. So I'll buy you dinner. We will do something cheesy and romantic and have a nice heart to heart and I'll walk you to your door like a gentleman, and _then_ kiss you like you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen. Sound good?”

 

“Yes--yes!” Peter stammered, knowing his face was bright red.. “Yeah, that sounds amazing. I can--”

 

“So I know a place that serves the best chimichangas. Pick you up in an hour.”

 

“An hour!” Peter yelped. “You don't even know where I live!”

 

“Then give me your address.” Wade said patiently, and Peter could hear the smile in his voice. “Not your apartment number, just the street. Don't want you thinking I'm a creeper. I mean, I'm a complete creeper, but not the kind that needs to know exactly where you live. Just everything else.”

 

Peter grinned and rattled off an address and Wade hummed as he wrote it down.

 

“An hour baby boy. Wear something cute.”

 

*********************

*********************

Well.

 

Wade was just as gorgeous clothed as he had been running around in bike shorts and Peter hadn't even taken a bite of his food yet. He couldn't stop staring. Wasn't even trying to stop. Short blond hair and eyes so blue they gave him goose bumps. Even Wade's voice was smooth and _wonderful_ and Peter felt like he could pass out from the enormity of this ridiculous crush.

 

“So a photographer.” Wade was saying. “Daily Bugle is legit. How did you get assigned the Pride Parade, though? I might have done some research, arent you the talented little piece that takes the photos of that spider-babe?”

 

“Um.” Peter wasn't ever sure which part of that sentence to address first. “Yeah, usually I photograph Spiderman. But my editor is very pro-pride month? So he assigns us all different Pride events to attend and report on. Or photograph..in my case I guess.”

 

“And that was… a good thing?” Wade asked, tilting his head. “A chance for you to be part of the Parade incognito?”

 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked quietly, uncomfortably, and Wade's eyes softened in understanding.

 

“Well, you certainly weren't faking that kiss.”  Wade said softly. “And you called me, right? So I guess what I'm doing a terrible job of asking is-- are you gay? Or just curious? Or did you maybe just want another look at these guns and baby blues? What's your deal?”

 

“Oh.” Peter blushed furiously and looked down at his plate. “I don't… I don't know exactly. I'm not--not sure.”

 

“That's alright.” Wade pushed his mostly empty plate away and folded his arms over his chest, wanting to smile when Peter's gaze was drawn helplessly down to follow the motion, something lighting in those dark eyes that made Wade want to pull him across the table and kiss him right there.

 

“Just tell me you aren't straight at least. Because if you got my hopes up for a kiss and are gonna reject me I might just dine and dash and leave that perfect, perky ass of yours with the bill.”

 

Peter's jaw dropped in shock and Wade reached across the table and tapped it playfully. “I'm teasing you. I'll buy you dinner whether you want to kiss me or not. You don't have to tell me what's up if you don't want to. I'm not exactly subtle and I don't want to freak you out so--”

 

“I think I'm bisexual.” Peter said quietly. “Some days I want my roommate, some days I want his girlfriend. Other days I don't think I want anyone. And the rest--”

 

“And the rest of the days you want me, right?” Wade wiggled his eyebrows and Peter blushed all over again. “That blush is killing me, baby. Was I really your first kiss? I'd have to be if you get all cute and pink like that just because I tease you.”

 

“Yeah. My first kiss.” Peter said this bashfully, almost embarrassed, but the grin that covered Wade's perfect face made him feel better.

 

“Wonderful.” Wade scrunched his nose playfully at him. “I certainly plan on being the next thousand or so kisses as well.” He tipped his beer towards him before taking a long drink.

 

“The flag you were wearing.” Peter skipped over the _next thousand or so_ that had his heart pounding and changed the subject. “Why was it pink and blue and yellow? Why not the traditional rainbow.”

 

“That's the pansexual flag.” Wade smiled. “Did the Pansexual Man on my card not clear that up?”

 

“Will you…” Peter gestured awkwardly. “Can you tell me what that means? I don't really get all the… adjectives or whatever.”

 

Wade raised an eyebrow and nodded easily. “Basically, it means that I am attracted to everyone. _Can be_ attracted to anyone. Guys, girls, trans, pre or post op, non binary, asexual, whichever. My ability to be attracted to someone isn't hindered by their gender or sexuality. Or at least, that's how I've always interpreted it. Maybe other people explain it differently, but that's what it means to me.”

 

“So you were kissing everyone at the parade--”

 

“Because everyone deserves to be kissed.” Wade shrugged. “Sure I could wear the rainbow flag, but why not the pansexual flag? Isnt that what Pride Month is all about? Waving whichever flag we identify with? I'm proud of it, proud of who I am. And besides, I like how I look in those bike shorts.” He winked and Peter had to look away.

 

“I'm embarrassing you.” Wade said quietly. “I'm sorry, Peter. Do you want to talk seriously? Let's talk, alright? Ask me whatever you want, and I'll answer as best as I can.”

 

“I do have questions.” Peter admitted. “But I think--I think I'd like to kiss some more, maybe.” Peter said shyly, and Wade's lips curled up in an absolutely wicked smile.

 

“Finish your food, beautiful. We can go for a walk, you can ask all the questions you want. We can walk and talk and kiss all damn night.”

 

************

Part Three

************

 

“So.” Peter took a bite of the ice cream Wade offered him. “So pansexual means you are attracted to everyone.”

 

“No.” Wade shook his head. “No it means I _can_ be attracted to everyone. Lots of people assume pansexuals are whores, that we will sleep with anything with two legs but that's not true.” He shrugged a little. “I once dated a girl with _one_ leg. No problem.”

 

Peter burst out laughing and Wade leaned down to press a cold kiss to his lips.

 

“Love that laugh, baby boy, glad you enjoy my jokes.”

 

Peter's lips tingled a little from the unexpected kiss and he looked up shyly.

 

“So you _can_ be attracted to-”

 

“It's like this.” Wade slipped a thick arm around Peter's waist and steered him through the small crowd. “If I had seen you from the back, and fell in love with this ass--” He patted Peter's butt lightly. “When you turned around and I got a look at the rest of you, it wouldn't matter if you were a guy, a girl, non binary, asexual, it wouldn't matter. I'm already attracted to you so that's that.”

 

“So… trans--” Peter hesitated. “I don't know the right word, I guess.”

 

“Petey what's your favorite thing about a girl?” Wade asked and Peter made a vague motion around his chest. “And you're favorite thing about a guy?” Peter didn't answer and Wade tried hard not to laugh. “Alright, so imagine being with someone who has _both_ those qualities. It's fun and exciting and… fun.” He shrugged a little. “Sexuality and gender is no hindrance for me when it comes to choosing partners.”

 

“That sounds… freeing.” Peter admitted.

 

“It is. But so is deciding on your sexuality, no matter what it is.”

 

“I guess I'm just not comfortable with a label yet.” Peter reached for the ice cream, but Wade held it out of reach and tapped his lips. Peter had to stand on his toes to reach but he placed a hesitant kiss on Wade's lips.

 

“There you go.” Wade handed him the ice cream. “You don't have to label yourself, Pete. That's not what being comfortable with your sexuality means.”

 

“But earlier you said to pick a flag and fly it.” Peter argued.

 

“That doesn't mean you can only have one flag.” Wade prodded him towards a bench in a lesser lit part of the park.

 

“I don't know what that means.”

 

“Look.” Wade sat heavily on the bench, clasping his hands loosely between his legs. “A lot of people think of sexuality as something that can't change. You're either straight or you're not. You're either gay or youre not. It's like your height. You can _pretend_ to be tall, but you either are or you aren't, right?”

 

“Okay….”

 

“But it doesn't have to be like that. Sexuality can be more like… your weight. Sometimes your small, sometimes youre big, most of the time you're somewhere in between. Some people are small their entire lives. Some people are big their entire lives. Sometimes you're small and edge towards big as you get older. Sometimes you dive right into being big. Other times you watch from a distance because you're scared to be small.”

 

“That's--” Peter scrunched his nose. “A lot of words. But it makes sense.”

 

“What I'm trying to say is, just because you want to kiss me today, doesn't mean you have to be upset because you want to kiss that hot blond at the ice cream store tomorrow.”

 

“But when people ask what I am, what am I supposed to say?”

 

“You tell them that you're smart and pretty and rock skinny jeans like nobodies business. Your sexuality isn't something that has to be talked about. Basically, unless they are trying to get in your pants, why is it any of anyone's business who you prefer to kiss.”

 

“Oh.” Peter blinked. “I never thought about that.”

 

“People attach their sexualities to descriptions like it matters. ‘Oh that's Ron. He's gay and an accountant.’ They wouldn't ever do that with anything else. ‘That's Alicia. She has a brother and is a nail tech.’ Or ‘That's Michelle, she has hemorrhoids and works at Starbucks.’”

 

“Nobody cares about your sexuality. And if they do, they are either trying to judge you for it, or trying to fuck you. You don't have to announce to the world what side of the rainbow flag you identify with. As long as you know.”

 

“As long as I know.” Peter repeated and licked his lips to get the last bit of ice cream from them. “Thank you, this… this helps.”

 

“Pansexual Man is always here to help the citizens.” Wade teased and relaxed back against the bench. “I realize my advice or whatever might not be what you would get from anyone else, but it's what helps me. When I said to pick a flag, I don't mean it has to be trailing behind you like a cloak as you go about your day.”

 

“Like you?” Peter retorted and Wade grinned.

 

“Well, I absolutely pull off the cape and cowl look. I'm practically batman. Except you know, rainbow flavored”.

 

Peter cracked up all over again and Wade scooped him right off the bench and onto his lap.

 

“Oh!” Peter exclaimed and Wade bumped their noses together.

 

“Pete. Not to ruin this educational little moment, but every time you laugh I feel like it like a legitimate fucking ache in my body. Let me kiss you some more, huh? Please?”

 

“Oh now you're asking?” Peter raised an eyebrow, but he was blushing, dark eyes sparkling and Wade could barely handle it. “I seem to recall you taking a few kisses already.”

 

“And I should have asked.” Wade confessed. “Consent is huge for me, shouldn't have even touched you without asking. I got a little caught up with all this and wasn't asking. I'm sorry.”

 

“You don't have to ask.” Peter mumbled and wiggled a little closer.

 

“I'm going to anyway.” Wade said, tilting his face up. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“ _God_ , yes.”

 

*****************

*****************

“Where the hell is Parker? Why is that kid never around when I need--”

 

“Mr Jameson.” someone interrupted. “Peter just walked through the front door. If you would like I will--”

 

“Send him to my office! Irritating. Kids a damn genius, can't even be at work when I want him to.” Jameson was puffing on a cigar irritably, pacing in his office. “Do people not own watches anymore?”

 

“Mr Jameson.” Pete ducked into the office, closely followed by Wade. “So sorry, I was halfway across town when you called me and--”

 

“Who the hell is this?” He interrupted, pointing at Wade “Are we just bringing visitors now? Does this look like bring- your -personal-trainer- to -work day? I don't like new people in here, you know that! What took you so damn long to--to---” his voice actually trailed off when Wade took a step forward and laced his fingers through Peter's, pulling the younger kid back against his chest.

 

“You're interrupting our date.” Wade narrowed his eyes. “So maybe you stop yelling and start--”

 

“Wade.” Peter murmured. “Sorry sir. What did you need from me?”

 

“Nothing.” Jameson dropped into his chair, still looking a little shell shocked. “You know what, forget it. It's not important. Go enjoy a nice day with your boyfriend. Um--” he scribbled something on a receipt and shoved it at them. “Give this to the girl out front. Happy Pride Month, boys.”

 

“Um, thank you.” Peter said quietly, confused, and quickly tugged a still glaring Wade out of the door and to the secretary.

 

“Heya Pete.” She said with a smile and took the receipt. “Oh. Congratulations.” Her eyes twinkled down at their hands. “Jameson has a soft spot for new love.”

 

“Oh.” Peter blushed a little and took the check she handed him and Wade just grinned.

 

“So all that bluster and bullshit and your editor turns to goo when he sees us holding hands?” Wade opened the door and pushed Peter through to get outside.

 

“Yeah, he's got a real thing for Pride Month.” Peter said, glancing down at the 300 dollar bonus check. “Nobody really knows why.”

 

“Well don't argue.” Wade wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Let's go get some mexican food and go back to my place.”

 

“Yours?” Peter stammered, because they hadn't made it past kisses and holding hands these past couple weeks and going to Wade's place sounded like it could be… _more_.

 

“If you want.” Wade shrugged and squeezed him a little tighter. “We can just watch a movie, eat some dinner no pressure Petey-pie. Just because I want to plant my flag and stake my claim on you doesn't mean that has to happen anytime soon.” He dropped a kiss on Peter's head, relieved to hear him laughing.

 

Sex had been something they had only talked about in passing, and Peter had been fairly sure that he wasn't ready. Wade was fine with that. He'd hold hands and kiss the _shit_ out of this beautiful boy until Pete was ready for more.

 

“I'm not opposed to you planting your flag.” Peter said then, so quietly that Wade had to ask him to repeat it.

 

“Are you serious? You think you're ready?” Wade's eyes lit up and Peter bit his lip nervously.

 

“I--I think so. You'll take care of me, right?”

 

“Baby boy, of course I will. Of _course_ I will.” Ignoring the people shooting them dirty looks for standing in the middle of the sidewalk, Wade snuggled Peter close to his chest. “I'll take such good care of you, honey, if you're going to gift me with your first time, I'm gonna treat you like _gold_.”

 

“Like gold?” Peter repeated and Wade cupped his jaw to lay a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“Like _gold_ , baby. At least until you're comfortable.” His dropped into a growl, right against his ear. “And once you're comfortable with me and with _us,_ I'm gonna fuck your goddamn brains out.”

 

“ _Shit.”_ Peter thought his knees would give out and Wade chuckled a little.

 

“Oh but wait.” Peter pushed him away enough to look up him. “What if _I_ want to fuck _your_ goddamn brains out?”

 

Wade's blue eyes were practically glowing, a flush racing up his neck and his hands clenching into fists in Peter's shirt.

 

“You--you--want--” Wade dropped to one knee with a dramatic sigh and clasped Peter's hand to his heart. “Marry me, photographer man.”

 

“Ask me again next Pride Month.” Peter laughed. “Come on now, I think you promised me Mexican food.”

 

Wade jumped to his feet and tossed Peter over his shoulder.

 

“Pansexual Man awaaaaaay!!!!!”

********************

 

**Happy Pride Month Lovelies.**

**I hope this made everyone smile.**

 


End file.
